Their Story
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: This is my first Gohan and Videl story. It's from Videl's point of view and it's basically her thoughts about the evolution of their relationship starting from high school and moving forward.
1. Remembering

He's a smart guy. Really kind, sweet, loving, loyal, and shy. He is also at times rather naïve, but I guess that's to be expected considering where he grew up. Somehow when I met him on the street before school, I knew things would be never be the same. His mother, Chichi, said that he was just like his father when it came to girls and love. She said she always knew that he liked me, but he wasn't good at expressing such feelings, which she remembered was always Son Goku's problem. However, she said, it was always actions rather than words for men in the Son family. They wouldn't say it, they would show it. She said Gohan was the same way.  
  
The next time I saw him, he joined our class at Orange Star High. He was pretty cute and rather soft-spoken. Erasa was the first to talk to him as he sat next to her. I could tell she liked him, but he seemed rather suspicious to me. Sharpener didn't seem to like him much, but I think that was because a lot of the girls thought Gohan was cute, which I guess made Sharpener jealous. After a while I found out that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman. It didn't surprise me, I had my suspicions and he just proved them to be correct. After that I did what any other girl would do, I blackmailed him. As I look back on it now I can see that it was pretty mean, promising not to tell anyone if he taught me how to fly, but hey I really wanted to learn. Then I forced him to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. I guess it was a waste of his time. If all went normally, his only real competitors would have been his father and Vegeta. However, nothing seems to go normally as far as the Son family goes.  
  
Ever since Gohan started teaching me how to fly, I knew I started to feel something for him. We became friends and then I felt something more. I knew if my father found out he would pummel Gohan to the ground (that was before I found out he was the gold fighter). He was a good teacher, better than half the teachers at our school. He was calm and patient. At times I would get a little disheartened because his little brother, Goten, learned everything quicker than I did, but Gohan was encouraging, flashing care free smiles at me that made me relax. I learned first hand that the things he and his friends did were not tricks, in fact far from that. What they did was hard work. Manipulating ki takes a lot out of you when you're first learning how to do it.  
  
I saw him again at the tournament. He was so excited because his father was there. I thought at first that his mother and father were divorced, but I was wrong. Son Goku had in fact come back from the dead for a whole day. As unbelievable as it was at the time I realize now that anything is possible with these people. When my match came I was relentless, but my opponent was unreal. He could have killed me had his friend, Yamu, not stepped in and told him to end the match. Gohan was livid. He took me to the infirmary inside. He was really worried about me. I kept thinking to myself that he only thought of me as a friend. I told him to get Spobavich for me and he smiled at me and left. He returned a short time later with something called a senzu bean. I trusted Gohan though my dad didn't and I ate the bean. He left for his match and to the amazement of my father and the attending physician, I recovered fully. I changed and ran out to watch Gohan's match.  
  
That's when I first saw him do it. He turned into the gold fighter after Kibito asked him to. He was beautiful with the golden blonde hair and blue eyes. I knew at that time that he was the little boy at the Cell Games and that he was the one who beat Cell to begin with, not my father. My thinking was interrupted as Spobavich and Yamu attacked him. I tried to go help him, but Goku san held me back. I tried pitifully to break free yelling that someone should help him, but that little guy named Shin said that he would be fine. We watched in horror as Gohan screamed. Then he hit the ring floor and I ran out to him as his attackers left. I called for stretchers, but Kibito said there was no need. He put his hand on Gohan and as he did so the color in his face returned. Soon he was on his feet again. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin followed Shin after those two madmen. After a while Gohan and I were following Kibito in the same direction. Then I made the decision to stay behind because I couldn't keep up.  
  
I didn't see him for a long time after that. The next I heard about him, Goku and Krillin said that Gohan was dead. I didn't believe them, I couldn't. I knew I loved him and to loose him then, well that was just unacceptable. They kept saying that they couldn't sense his ki, but I still couldn't believe it. The only way I would believe it is if I was standing over his lifeless body. I maintained hope. Then I died at the hands of Buu. In the afterlife Chi Chi, Bulma, and I all tried looking for him with Dabora, but to no avail. My belief that he was still alive became stronger. When we were wished back with the Namek Dragonballs my hopes were high. We stood there at God's place and Piccolo showed up. Everyone cheered and I looked at Chi Chi who had a funny look on her face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and there he was, my Gohan was alive. I hit him and cried into his chest, yelling at him because I was scared he was dead. He told me not to cry and flashed a rather confused look at everybody. We all rejoiced, finally being reunited with the ones we loved. Somehow I knew that these people would be a part of my life forever and it was fine by me. 


	2. Author's Note

I forgot to take into account that there may be people who have not seen the entire Buu saga because Funmation isn't finished editing and dubbing the rest of DBZ yet. For those who have seen the original Japanese version or the sub version, you probably understand the last paragraph or so. This might be a small spoiler since I'm sure I'll have Gohan talk about what happened to him after getting knocked out by Buu. 


End file.
